S love
by dsbabes
Summary: Angie doesn't care about her looks or popularity. All she wants to do is saty invisable but when her childhood love comes back everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

` Simple Love

Hello. My name is Angela and I am sixteen years old. You're probably wondering why would I start like this to be honest I don't know that myself. Well, let me start the story so you don't get bored.

Tut-tut, tut-tut my alarm clock went on and on. I picked my phone unlocked it and stop the alarm clock. My phone showed it was 07:00 in the morning and it was one of my favourite days of the week. Friday, it was the only day I enjoyed in the week, in the month and in the whole year. It was the day I was born on and the day I realised that life doesn't go as you plan.

Anyway, move on with the gloomy story of the morning, I put my grey and blue uniform on, brushed my black, wavy hair and put it up in a high ponytail. Minutes later I walked to the bathroom like a zombie fresh out of a grave. Brushed my teeth and washed my face. It only takes me ten to fifteen minutes to transform from zombie looking girl into okay looking girl.

The thing is I live with my adoptive parents: I am an orphan. I don't know where my biological parents are or what their names are. All I know that they gave me up when I was about two months that was when my parents found me. On my thirteenth birthday they told me I was left on the stair case outside of their house all wrapped up in blue blanket in a basket with a name written on it Angela, and that was it (and guess what day it was: Friday!)

The thing is I don't hate my adoptive parents, I am quite thankful for what they did to me which was taking care of me. It's their children I don't like. I mean they act all spoiled and don't give a shit if our parents have the money to buy the shit they want. They are twins, they are around my age. To be more accurate they are a year older than me, so it makes me a ''little sister'' to them. Oh did I mention they are guys too. Their names are Olly and Daniel. They are guys that don't understand hard-ship at all.

Okay it really is annoying talking about them in the morning. Anyway, I walked to the living room where I found my ''_BROTHERS'_'. They were eating breakfast like pigs. That's way I don't eat any breakfast or lunch. To be honest I don't eat anything when they are around. I swear to god in heaven they are the worst brothers you could have in manners-wise.

I just sat on the couch and took ''**_Die for me'_**' by Amy Plum (she is an amazing author) and started reading chapter 7. I usually leave for school at around 08:00 and I still had another half an hour to go. As I was reading I could hear laughter and messing. They were talking about sex again.

'I swear dude she was like: ''you wanna come to my room my parents are out today?'' and I was like hell yeah. You know.' He said mockingly. He was lying and the more he talked the angrier I got. I couldn't hold the anger anymore. I stud up went to the kitchen and said.  
>'Seriously can you just keep your crap to yourself? You are disgusting! And Olly are you sure you aren't making that up 'cause I totally saw Izzie making out with Bob from across the street after school?' Daniel laughed his horse like laugh and I raised my eyebrow at Olly who had nothing to say.<p>

'Yo man. She got you there!' Daniel said it while still laughing, I went to the fridge took my lunch and went for school. As I was at the door I heard Olly cursing to himself and say ''I'll kill you Angela!'' The only reason I walk to school is because I like the fresh air. It clams me. It gives me energy.

The walk to school takes me around twenty -to- twenty-five minutes. It is totally cool because everywhere I look I see busy people going to their work. Secondary school students both boys and girls dragging their asses to their school because they know they have to or they'd be dead. The reason I know so much about these people is because they work and go to school which I am going to at the moment. Like I said I am sixteen and I am boyfriend-less. Yes, yes I know what are you thinking and I know that too.

There was one time I fell in love, I was around seven then. I remember it perfectly he was our next door neighbour. He was a year older than me which made him my brother's friend. He wasn't like my brothers he was the one who protected me from the bullies, the one who spend time with me and the one who comforted me when I was sad. The only feature I can I remember of him are his eyes. They were deep blue just like an ocean lost in the storm. They were strong and mysterious and always looking for fun no matter whether he had bad or good times. One day, when I was around eight or nine, he had to move away to another country if I remember correctly it was America he had to move to. I remember I cried that day non-stop even my brothers cried too. He said to me ''I'll come back for you Angie, so don't cry. When I grow up I take you away and marry you, okay?''

My brothers' kept in contact with him: I didn't. As time passed it didn't matter to me if he came back or not after all it was a stupid childhood promise to keep me happy that's all. I don't know what I would do if I saw him again. I don't know if I could recognise him at all.

I guess thinking about the past again, I didn't realise I was in front of the school gate. I didn't like school that much. Everything pretty much was an old routine: I will get bullied, go to classes, get bullied so more and have some more classes and then go home. End. That's it. Noting more and nothing less, I pretty much used to it by now, I don't even care anymore.

I went to my locker, opened it and took my necessary books for the next three classes. My three classes where German, Business and Religion (which I hate by the way!) I turned my head to the right to see if Amber was coming. She was my sworn enemy since we were like little children but today she seems to be late in coming to bully me. _Weird…_ the bell was ringing and I darted to my German class.

I had Ms S. for German. She was an okay teacher. Nothing too complicate about her (except for her first name). She came into the classroom. 'Guten Morgen.' Everyone stood up and in chorus type sound they said 'Guten Morgen Frau Stewart.' Everyone sat down; she automatically started talking about something alright. I didn't even tried showing that I was paying attention on my face since she was talking about someone new coming in our class. The door suddenly opened and Amber came in, she walked straight to the teacher and whispered something to her just enough for us to hear what she was talking about.

'Okay class I would like to introduce you to our new student Eric Smith' seconds later I heard the ''Wow's'' and ''Eeep's''. _Jeez is he really that hot?_ I didn't look I wasn't interested and don't want to be interested to be honest.

'Oh Eric you can sit beside Angela there. She sits alone there in the corner.' Miss s. was trying to get my attention by calling my name couple of times but it didn't work so she gave up and said to herself. 'Ugh she's daydreaming again.'

The males figure moved towards me, I know that because the ''Eeep's'' got louder. He sat beside me put his hand out and introduced himself, 'Hi, my name is Eric nice to meet you.' He held his hand out; I grabbed it while still looking through the window, 'Aha, nice to meet you too. I' am Angela but you can call me Angie.' And I released it.

The German class went by slowly. It was like forty-five minute gym torture. And do you know how much I hate gym? Anyway… the bell rang and everyone darted out, I picked my stuff and started walking when I heard Amber working her magic on him,

'Hey I suggest that you stay away from Angela she is a bit too weird you know… Not to be mean or anything you know.' He stared at her,

'Thanks for the advice but I don't need it. Oh can you tell me where room 19 is?' _Hahaha, in her_ _face!_ The dude was the best ever…

'Umm it's on the third floor right beside the religion room.' Amber said. I started walking to the third floor and entered room 19. It was my business class and I guess Eric was going to in it too. I don't really mind that he sits beside me; it's just that I don't really want to sit beside anyone. I am too busy actually thinking about my life and my biological parents. As I predicted he sat right beside me. While taking his books out he started chatting again.

'Umm what chapter of the book you are on?'

'28'

'Oh I see. Umm why do you always look so mad?'

'I not mad.'

'Yes you are.' I could practically see his smile turning up. He continued talking, 'Angie I know I took me little longer to come back then I expected but I'm back.'

I turned and looked at him. It was him! Totally him! My first love actually is SITTING BESIDE ME! _No, no, no… Oh hell no! Why now? Why? _I was totally starting to panic.

'Um… I have no idea what you are talking about,' the teacher came in at the moment which made me a little calmer since I knew he should stop talking. That didn't work at all so I turned away I was turning deep red, he must have seen it when he said, 'Oh. Yes. You, do Angie. I know you have missed me and believe me I've missed Olly and Daniel too.'

'What?' I latterly shouted during the class. I looked at my teacher who looked totally surprised I just laughed in an embarrassing way and said 'Um… I don't quite get what you are saying sir.' I sat down quickly. I looked at Eric who was laughing to himself quietly trying to hold his laughter in and gave him I-hate-you-so-much look. He always had that kind of power over me. He always and I mean always made a fool out of me.

I was so mad at him for making me feel embarrassed during the class, 'cause after the bell rang I just picked my stuff and literally ran out of the classroom letting Amber work her ''_MAGIC''_ on him again. _Ha, like that's going to work on him._ Damn he has changed so much since I saw him last time. He got taller, manlier with a lot of muscles if I may add that to the list. His hair got darker colour. It was black now. His ocean blue looking eyes haven't changed. They are the same, the ones that always looking for fun in life despite the bad and the hurt that he suffered.

My religion class was more steady calm and boring, but that was okay since I need time to calm my-self and not think about Eric. He probably is talking to Olly and Daniel by now. They always had the same interest in things. Olly and Daniel are having science class right now which means Amber and Eric is too. Damn I was thinking about it way too much, and now I have religion class.

Our religion teacher isn't in for the second day. We figured we were going to have a free class so we stuck to our own stuff. I took my iPod out and started to listen to music and started doing my business homework. I like doing things while listening to music it helps me to concentrate on things better. I always sit at the back its better that way. I am being bullied, nobody cares about me (except my parents) and I am geek. Minutes later my religion class found out that the science teacher, in Ollie's, Eric's, Amber's and Daniel's class was out for the day with her third years and her science class is going to join my class my classmates went mental.

When the four of them entered the room one after another, it felt as if they were models. Believe me or not my brothers' were quite popular among the student body. The only downer in the family was me. Of course as ''smart'' as they were they didn't reveal the fact that I was their ''sister'', who was the schools let's-bully her.

Amber must have filled him in, about all the gossip that was going around school about me. Because he looked at me with sad and understanding eyes but apparently to our Eric boy it didn't matter. To him all the people were the same. He didn't care if there was gossip about someone. He always judges a person after he meets them. He always has been like that even at a young age.

He sat right beside me and took my earphone out of my ear and put it into his and started to listen to it. I was listening to _Linking Park_ '**'In the End''**. It was an old classic in my opinion. I was still mad at him so I grabbed my earphone out of his ear: he grabbed my wrist. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes. I couldn't believe him! I mean he was acting like an arrogant douche!

'You've changed Angie,' he said. Angrily I looked at him and laughed in a bitter way, 'Eric you have no idea how I have changed and for how long I have been changed that way. I'm not a little girl anymore and you're not a little boy. You must know that life is too harsh, now release my wrist.'

He held it for the at least three more seconds before releasing it very hesitantly. At that moment the bell rang and it was time for our lunch and everyone left the classroom. It was Eric and I left alone. He hesitantly stood up and left too. That's when I felt little wet drops of water run down my cheek. For the first time in three years I was crying again.

About three years ago my mum had died two months after my birthday. I remember I was totally happy thirteen year old girl, hanging out with my friends who were totally cool and popular and having a blast at school but ironically they left me and I am considered as loner now. When I came home my dad emerges from the living room with his eyes are all red from all the crying. He came and hugged me tightly and whispering he said.

''She's dead honey, she's dead. Your mom was murdered at a bank robbery.'' At first I thought he was messing with me, that it was all a lie. I was wrong. I lied to myself always repeating that it's all a lie. Reality stroked me like a tsunami full of anger and sadness of the world. I cried for weeks or even maybe months, I am not really sure about how I stopped and even why I stopped crying in the first place.

After my mum's funeral my friends found out I was adopted and turned away from me, they went to my brothers instead. They supported them in every way possible while I turned to music for help. I started to lock all of my feelings inside of me. I became emotionless monster. I couldn't even function properly anymore. I was all alone and all I wanted was to have Eric by my side at that moment so badly so he could hug me, and tell me that everything will be okay and it will work out eventually. But he was so far away, so far away that I lost all of my hope. And now I am trying not to show my feelings to anybody.

I brushed my tears away took my stuff and went to my locker. We only had four classes on Fridays the rest of the day you had to stay in school and study, do your homework, go to your clubs or just hang out. I did neither of those things above. On Fridays I hide myself from everyone. I hide from the rest of the world, from all the problems and from my miserable life. I always had done that. I always would hide in the corner of a classroom, in any drama or music rooms but my favourite place to hide was the library. Nobody went there and there always are corners to hide from people.

I hid in my usual place. In the science-fiction corner, where all old and non-making-sense books were, beside the door exit right in front of an old cracked window where the sun was shining. Today was no different; the sun was particularly bright with blue sky above it. I sat on the old, black bean-bag, that I had brought with me the first time I found this place, and started doing my homework.

Time passed slowly and on top of that I couldn't even concentrate on actually doing my homework. I felt like someone was watching me from afar, and I was curious about him. _He's probably with Olly and Daniel. Okay don't think about it, don't thin- oh screw it!_ I stood up, leaving my bag behind I went to the only place I knew where Olly and Daniel would be and if Daniel and Olly were there that meant that Eric was too.

With earphones in my ears I walked to cafeteria like I was sneaking behind someone. You know, slowly and as quietly as possible. The door was getting closer and I was getting more anxious. I didn't even have the chance to go inside when I someone grab my waist and only Eric had done that in the past before he moved away. Since we were little he always had done that to cheer me up, I always had tickles there. So I turned around, ready to punch somebody in the face when I saw Eric smiling. _Okay that dude is __so__ asking for it._

'Couldn't keep away from me, huh? He asked mockingly.

'No, I actually could keep away from you, is just that you show up everywhere I go and who let you grab my waist?'

'Oh, don't get offended Miss Jones. I only did that to see your reaction.' It was so long since I was referred as ''Jones'' that I had a mini flashback from my childhood when Eric was still my neighbour and we still had played together. I looked at him and said.

'You wanted to see my reaction? Is there a bet between you Olly and Daniel?'

'What if it was?'

'So it is?'

'Maybe and maybe not, who knows. So what brings you here?' he was already at it. Changing the subject like nothing had happened or asked. I smiled to myself,

'Don't change the subject. I know what is your plan,' I said 'and there is one more thing I must say to you,' I looked at him from head to toe, he looked at me with a sexy half-smile, 'you became quite a man. Too bad that I couldn't see you actually turn into one.' I started walking. I walked pass him and when I was right at the centre of the corridor he shouted,

'You know that am always open, right?' I turned my head smiled, 'Well thank you for that offer Eric, but maybe the me back then and the me now are different people and maybe just maybe you may need to work on your flirting.'

When I was turning my head I saw him smiling. I knew what I did was a surprise and maybe it was a hope for him that maybe I was still me. The Angela from back then, the Angela that didn't have a care in the world, the one who had loved Eric and maybe the me from before is still there but Eric would need to work to open the old me up.

Chapter 2

The school ended at 13:30 that day. Like usual, I went to my part-time job at a local shop. It's a little shop that is very friendly. I remember the first time I saw the sign ''Need a job? Then come and join our staff.'' I swear it was that cheesy but it made me smile. That was a year ago. Now my employer, John, is one of the closest people to me.

'Hey there beautiful, what's with the smile on your face? Does it have to do with school?' he asked, 'This the first time I see you smile like that in like ages.'

'Hey John, no not really… It's mostly to do with a person.'

'Does it have to do with the people that had moved to the new house?'

'Yeah, I just saw an old friend that is all. Okay, I'll just go and change and I'll start working straight away.' I went to the '_'Staff Only_'' room and changed into normal clothing. I put a black tank top and skinny jeans, the ones that make your legs look nice and black convers.

I work in the shop for three hours not a big deal but I enjoy the company of my boss. The hours passed quickly. It became dark.

'So see ya tomorrow then okay?' I walked pass the counter and John.

'Okay. See ya and be careful there a lot of bad guys out there.'

'I will, then goodbye John.'

I walked in the cold and crispy winter air. I looked around. The sky was clear and you could see the biggest star shining in the sky. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and headed home. It was quiet and all you could hear was you own heartbeat and you shoes as they hit the ground.

Around three hundred feet away from my part-time job there is an old playground. That playground is my childhood memory and a place of escaping the real world. My favourite place is the swings. It's were I spend most of my time thinking about the future and the past.

The swing was empty. I went to it like it was gold. It was gold to me. Every time I see it, it changes into something new every time. Only last year it was a fluffy, comfy and huge cloud. I sat on it and started swinging. I liked the feeling of wind in my face. It made me feel like a bird. I was free, independent from the world, lost in own little thoughts that don't mean anything.

My reasons for the swings might be stupid but it calms me to the point of sleeping. My silly thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voices. Eric's and my stupid brothers' Olly and Daniel,

'Man, are you for real here?' Olly asked

'Yeah, why not, look it's not a big deal. I know what I am doing. We were meant to be and no matter what my parents or hers say I am going to show to her that I wasn't lying.' Eric said in a serious tone and when Eric was serious he meant business.

'But what if Olly and I won't let you? I mean look she is way too wrong for you, you know that right?' and you can guess who asked that (Daniel).

'Listen I don't care if you are going to protest against me and her. I will destroy you all out of my path if I have too.' Eric said. My luck was terrible today! I sneezed and all three heads looked my way. I sucked my head own breath in but it was no use. He knew: Eric knew it was my place from childhood, my place for hiding.

'You can come out Angie. There is no point in hiding there.' I knew there was no point in hiding anymore it was obvious he knew. I stood and walked out of the shadows. I looked at three them in their eyes. Olly and Daniel were surprised Eric looked happy to see me. I opened my mouth and mumbled, 'Sorry I didn't mean to…,' I spoke I little louder this time, and 'I mean I didn't mean to overhear your convo hear. You continue on whatever you were talking, I was about to leave now anyway.' I walked away from there as fast as I could but apparently Eric didn't get the message that I wanted to leave that place.

'Angie wait, I said wait!'

Eric was moving towards me again and this time all I can say is that I ran. Ran away from that place like it was hell; it didn't matter to me that I looked like a coward. It didn't matter to me that I left my memories behind that was the last time I was going to come there.

Finally I was home. My safe and warm home, my dad came out of the kitchen, looked at me smiled and hugged me tightly. He saw me cry. He saw me crying and as a loving parent as he was he dropped everything he was doing just to hug me, to comfort me.

'Honey, are you okay? What happened? It's okay. I'm here.' He said softly. 'Dad, I'm bad!' I sobbed hard. 'I am bad!' my dad hugged me more tightly. We stood like this till I have calmed down. He didn't say anything, he just made me tea.

After I drank the tea I went to my room. As I climbed the stairs I could see my fathers worried eyes. I looked at him smiled and said,

'Dad thanks. You know that I love you very much and remember mum used to always say '' no matter how hard the times are they always go, and all you have to do is keep strong and fight'' right?'

'Of course I remember that.' He said

'And that is what I am going to do keep strong and fight. I love you!'

'I love you too' He whispered as I walked to my room. After that I didn't leave my room at all. I locked myself in and didn't let anybody in.

Chapter 3

On Sunday I heard many voices. It was very loud for the first time in the morning since mom had died. I opened my eyes sat up and looked around my room. Still half asleep I took my robe put it on, slipped into my slippers and went down stairs.

I entered my blue living room and saw Eric drinking tea with my dad and brothers and again my eyes popped out. My mouth just dropped I was lost for words. I couldn't believe my eyes. My dad looked up and saw me with a big smile on his face and greeted me.

'Morning sunshine, breakfast is in the kitchen.' He was smiling again. It was the first time I saw him so happy after mom's funeral. I felt so happy for him that I leaned on the door and smiled at him. When he saw my smile he smiled harder.

'Morning dad, how did you sleep?'

'Good thank you. Oh honey do you remember Eric?' He eyed to Eric. I had totally forgotten that he was there. I turned to him with my face hard and said, 'Sure, I do remember Eric, I used to play with him all the time.' Still looking at Eric, and he looking at me, I talked to my dad.

'Dad I am not really that hungry this morning so I'm going to change okay?' Then I finally looked at my dad.

'Sure thing honey, but are you sure you don't want any breakfast?' he asked.

'Yeah dad I'm sure. Oh by the way dad I'm glad you're smiling today.' I turned and went to my room again. Seconds later I heard noise and laughter again. Eric made my dad happy and I was thankful for that. I looked at mom's picture on my wall and prayed for more days like this. After I finished praying I went to my music player and turned on my fave CD. I turned on the volume as loud as I could and went straight to my wardrobe. I picked a white tank top, army shorts and black high heeled ankle boots that had a chain at the back of them.

I started to undress myself. At first I put on my army looking shorts they were my favourite. Then I put on my tank top and I was ready to take my ankle boots from behind me but when I turned around I saw Eric standing behind me. He looked pleased with what he saw apparently. Thank god that I became an emotionless monster 'cause if I hadn't I would totally, completely be red with embarrassment. Through that music I guess I didn't hear when he came in. I took my ankle boots and went to my bed to sit and put my shoes on. He went to my music player and turned it off.

'Hi Angie, you're looking quite well.' He said

'Yeah whatever, so what do you want?'

'That is not a really nice way to greet your guest. And besides you became quite a woman.'

'Yeah thanks for the information like I don't already know that I am a woman.' I said I as I put on my second shoe on.

I stood up but I still was smaller than Eric. _Man he turned out to be so hot! Why? Why do guys like Eric always turn out to be hot?_ I picked my hair brush brushed my hair while he watched me with his intense eyes like he was eating me with them. After that I took leather jacket from one of my wardrobes and went to the door but he was blocking my way. He looked into my eyes moved a little closer and said, 'Where are you going Angie?'

'It's non-of your business now let me pass.' I said. As I moved closer to the door I moved closer to him.

'Move, can't you hear what I'm saying to you?' I asked. He didn't move at all unless you count the fact that he moved closer to me. There was only few centimetres left between our bodies, our faces were practically touching one another. He put his manly hands on my ears, looked into my eyes and whispered, 'I've missed you Angie.' He was still looking into my eyes when he started leaning closer and closer to my lips. He was so near my lips…But the knocking on the door interrupted him from kissing me. _Why now. Couldn't you have come a little later? Wait, what the hell I am thinking!_ I pushed him away from me and went to the door. As I opened the door my dad popped out.

'Hey honey, am I interrupting anything?' my loving dad asked.

'No dad, I was just about to leave you know to the usual place.' I answered. His face hardened

'You go there way too many times honey I am getting worried.'

'Dad I go there every two weeks and you know you don't need to be worried. I'll be back by 9 o'clock this evening. And I am warning you dad if you tell Eric where I'm going, I am not going to speak to you for a whole week and you know that I can do that.' My dad knew what I could do in life and believe me if not talking to my dad will provide some distance between me and Eric, dad, Daniel or Olly I am gladly willing to do it.

'Okay got it. Be back before nine please.'

'Gotcha, love you daddy.' I said and went downstairs where my brothers were staring at me with hatred in their eyes for some reason. I unlocked the door and headed to the cemetery.

It was scary coming to cemetery after my mom's death at first. I had always thought that I was going to die there all alone and sad, with no one close to me. I remember going through the path leading my mother's coffin to the spot where she was going to be buried. I was holding her picture and walking slowly while six men were carrying her coffin. I felt like my life had ended right at the moment when the last shuffle of mud hit her grave. I stayed behind looked at it and cried for ages.

I was going through the same path again but this time neither all that sad nor happy. I was okay, I got used to coming to my mother's grave. Today it's my birthday. My dad must have forgotten because of Eric but I didn't care. He gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask from him, it was his smile I always wanted to see and I did.

Finally I came to a grey-black gravestone. It had a picture of a woman smiling: her eyes shined. The writing said; Lidia Jones. I looked at it smiled and talked to it for ages.

'Dad finally smiled. It has been age's mom. I was so lucky to see his smile on my birthday. Also Eric and his family came back. I know you and his mom were best friends and I bet she will be very, very sad when she hears the news. I had never expected Eric to grow up to be good-looking and still half decent, you know. Things have changed since back then. I wish they hadn't.' I stopped talking looked at the grave for another minute and said my goodbyes. I walked out of cemetery with relief from my heart. In million years I have never felt so calm and relaxed.

I did what I always do after visiting my mom; I went to the bus stop. I usually go visit my grandparents and have a chat with them. They are probably expecting me with homemade apple tart. I love that tart so much! They know that I am adopted. They had noticed that around the time Eric left. My parents told them the story two weeks later and they, with the biggest smile on their face, said that they are happy to have another family member even if I am not related by blood. They said that everybody is unique in their own way. And since then we became even closer than before.

My mind, again, sifted back to the reality when I saw Amber and her so called 'crew'. As usual they exited from the 'Papi's Pizza Place' the most popular hangout place. They probably don't even notice me since I am wearing shorts. The thing is they don't know how I look when I am not in school. In school I like to keep stuff low. The thing is Eric exited right after them, saw me and waved.

He looked left and right to see if any cars were coming then jogged half-heartedly to me. He stopped and smiled. I looked at whim with hard eyes.

'So where are you going?' he asked

'Gramps and grams place.' I answered in matter a fact voice.

'Listen you are so turning me on with your behaviour. I seriously don't want to push you down and stuff like that.' I couldn't believe him! I couldn't believe in my ears I was actually turning him on? Seriously that dude needed some medical help…

'Why are you such an asshole?'

'Why are you so cold?'

'Don't answer my question with a question. I had reasons to become the way I am now. You weren't there you don't know,' I was getting angry. 'You have no reasons for asking this. You left me like I was just a play thing with this promise of marriage! What was that all about?' I asked. Eric turned his head as if he couldn't face me. He stayed silent.

'I knew it Eric. You don't need to answer you can leave me alone and don't bother me.'

'I won't leave you Angie. Not today, neither tomorrow nor in future.' He looked like he meant it. The bus I waited for stopped opened its door let some passengers out. I looked at the bus then at Eric and as I was the Queen of Stupid-cu cu-cloud blurted out one single word that I think hurt him the most, 'Liar.'

I turned then climbed on the bus, paid for my ticket and as the door started to close he faced me with his blue deep eyes serious for the first time he said, 'Not this time Angie. I _will_ make you mine.'

I looked at him shocked at what he had said, he gave me his half smile, which was totally hot, and thought _well I'll be waiting for that _and smiled at myself and Eric saw my smile.

Chapter 4

I reached my grandparents place in just half an hour. They live in a little village where everybody knows what everyone is doing. My visit to this place isn't a surprise to anyone but I can't say that they don't hate me. Let's just say that rebellious age wasn't as any other one. My grans place is really nice and relaxing. It's quite and you can always hear the crickets sing their song. The grass is always seems freshly cut and the food that they make is AMAZING!

As I reached their front door and was about to knock my gran opened the door.

'Hello honey. How are you?' she asked. She is a quite good looking for a 68 year old woman if you know what I mean. She had hazel green eyes and her short white hair reminded me of snow. I smiled gave her a big bear hug and answered.

'I am wonderful gran; I have so much to tell you about…' There was something missing and I realized that my granddad didn't come so I asked, 'Gran where is pops?'

'He's in the chemist for his medicine honey. Don't worry he'll be fine.' She said, 'Anyway come in, come. Tell me everything.'

My gran was like my best friend and I was happy to talk to her about my week and things I did. When it came to Eric she was so happy to hear about him. He was practically was like one of us you know a family.

'He changed gran,' I told her. 'I mean he became taller more confident in himself, but it's not like he needed to, and he always pops out… Out of nowhere and annoys me all the time!'

'Sounds like he is trying to get your attention honey,' gran said. 'I feel that he is in love with you.'

'No gran!' I spat the apple tart I was eating and went straight to denial. My face went deep red. My gran and I started laughing like we were both teenagers talking the most embarrassing moments of or life. I looked at her wondering why she would say that. 'Gran, I am not the little girl I was before. I don't have anything special left in me. Eric already has someone he wants to marry. And besides I am not that interested in him anyway.' I said smiling to my gran. Gran took my hand and held it in hers. 'Of coures you have something special in you. don't you ever say that to me again.' She said. Gran looked at the clock smiled, looked at me and sadly said, 'Your dad is going to be worried you should go home now.' I looked at the clock it was already 8:30 pm and I was going to be late for my bus. I put my plate away grabbed my leather jacket, kissed my gran and out the door I was.

The bus stoped at ''Papi's Pizza Place'' and I got out. As I walked with my earphones on Amber looked at me then she turned to her friends and as lightning she turned right back to look at me. Her eyes popped, I cursed myself for not being careful enough. I turned and walked away. Amber ran at me and when she was close enough she pulled my hair causing me to fall down. I took my earphones out: She punched me punched me. ''You bitch how dear you take him away from me! He was mine.'' I got angry pushed her of and slapped her in the FACE! _Yay me._ ''Damn it. What the hell is wrong with you just leave me alone.'' I walked away with my lip bleeding. _The whole thing is going to spread accross the school now... Great... Another scandal about me... But this time everythig is going to be true unless she will tell some more lies about me..._

_Chapter 5_

The next morning was a nightmare. Besides me having a kind of swollen lip, the whole school was already talking about me and the events that happened yesterday. Amber was using new tactics of bullying which to my surprise was not a bad plan. The thing that I hate the most about scandals is that you get noticed, like everywhere you go. They either point at you and whisper something or they shout oou things that don't make sence at all... Anyway I was at my locker getting ready for class listening to _30 Seconds to Mars ''_**_Kings and Queens_**_'' _when Eric pops out of no-where grabs my head and turns it so he can see my lip.

'Damn! Okay who did this to you?' He asked like my life was depending on it.

'Noone Eric, leave me alone.' I stepped away from him and started walking away... Eric was staring at me for a while but then he grabbed me, turned me around and hugged me hard. I tride to shake him. _FUCK! He's too strong,- _'Now listen to me,' Eirc whispered in my ear. ' I said that I was going yo take you back, didn't I?' He waited for my reply. I said nothing: he continued on. 'Listen my promise that time wasn't a joke. I meant it.' He looked at me and I at him. His blue eyes looked strong, secure and full of confidence. They lookd like they were about to take over the world for me. They looked so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off him. He leaned closer and closer when he finally touched my lips. I tride to smack him accross the face, but he caught my hand just in time. At first his kiss was simple then it started to get more and more passionate. He opend my mouth with his and in secounds later my tounge touched his. By the time he finished kissing me I was out of breath.

**Eric's p.o.v**

She took a step back, breathless. She was breathing harder and harder by the second like she was trying to breathe all the air in the world. She blushed deep red. For the first time she showed me some kind of expression. 'How- how could you take away my first kiss?' She was getting angry.

'It's not my fault you looked so beautiful that I just had to. From the first day I saw you in school, I thought you were beautiful. I always had.' I said, I couldn't hold it in anymore I had say something before she tries to detach herself again. She touched her lips with her fingers, her eyes shined then turned sad in a second.

'Eric, please stay away from me,' She said. 'I am not suited for you.' She tillted her head to the right her eyes shined, her lips smiled and the she began to cry. I lifted my hand and brushed Angies tear away. I smiled happy that she didn't run away from me. I was so overjoyed that I lifted her and spun her around. When I put her on the ground agai I said, 'You are suitable for me, no matter how you turn out to be.' Angie smiled, I smiled too. I looked at her and when I started to lean for a kiss she also leaned too.


	2. Chapter 2

S Love

_Oh. My. God. Did Eric and I just kiss? Did I just willingly kiss him and smiled? Angela Ellen Jones, how dare you? You didn't even go out on a date. Are you that desperate? _Eric took my hand and started to walk me to my next class. As I was a bit confused in my mind I just walked with him. Soon we reached my English classroom. He started to lean closer to my lips. I quickly put my hand on his lips and looked him in the eyes while my face was red. He looked at me and chuckled, I guess he got the message, instead of my lips he went for my forehead, then he whispered.

'Don't worry; I am not going to bite you.' He chuckled and by God he sounded sexy. I couldn't stand there anymore so I just darted to my seat.

The class was quite unusual because all I could hear were whispers about my kiss with Eric. _God this is going to last for like for ever. _I thought. The bell rang and I went to my net class. What I really found weird was this: Amber didn't come to bully me today and that my friend was extremely weird.

Amber's P.O.V.

'Guys it's already like 08:30 I have to go and bully whatever her name is, so I'll see you.' Everyone said bye and good luck's, _like I am going to need that_! Anyway, I was turning on the corner when I saw Eric kissing her. Passionately! I couldn't believe my eyes! Eric was mine. Soon enough they smiled and walked of. _This is not possible. He's my fiancé__. Our parents already agreed on that!__He's supposed to like me! I am way prettier and popular then that bitch! I need a plan. A plan that will destroy her and I know just the people who would love to help me._

I walked right to the only place I knew the twins would be: The cafeteria. I walked to their table and sat in front of them.

'Hey guys, I have something to talk to you guys about.' I smiled.

Angela's P.O.V.

The first break came. I was at my locker when Eric appeared from nowhere. He hugged me from behind and again whispered in my ear.

'Hey beautiful, how were your classes so far?'

'Emm… Could you not do that? I mean I am not really used to this whole situation yet.' Eric was a gentleman as always he was even in his childhood. He did as I asked but not completely. He was smart. He took my hand. I looked at him and he said. 'You didn't say anything about the hand.'

He was right, I didn't. 'My classes were fine, a bit weird, but fine.' He looked at me.

'What do you mean weird?'

'Well everyone was talking about you and me and how you kissed me and that was extremely weird and I really didn't like it.' I finished really quickly. He smile and said.

'Well of course they are going to talk about us. We are the gossip of this school because a Beast, being me, is dating the Beauty, being you.' He said. 'Emm… Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I mean I'm the Beast and you're the Beauty?' I asked.

'No because they don't know that I can be very ugly when it comes to you and besides the name Beauty doesn't sound good on me.' He laughed and I joined him and we went to the cafeteria to eat something. 


	3. Chapter 3

S Love

After we had our lunch Eric and I separated ways. He said he had something to do and he went off. I of course had to watch his sexy back leave my sight before I started walking to the girl's bathroom. As I opened the door I saw Amber fixing her lip gloss. I of course ignored her. I went to one of the toilets when I heard the door being shut. I sighed and took a deep breath.

After last time I am not really sure what she's even capable. I always thought that her threats were just words, but nothing more. Boy was I wrong. I did my business. I opened the door and went to wash my hands. Suddenly out of nowhere Amber shows up. I looked up the mirror to see her staring at me.

'You bitch why you didn't stay away from him!' she screamed.

'Emm, because it's not like I planned this you whore.' I answered her while drying my hands. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and her crew came from the rest of the bathroom stalls. I looked at them; their eyes said they meant business. A redhead, Gabriella I think, and a brunette, Julie, grabbed my hands from both of sides and pushed me on the floor.

I looked up and suddenly I was slapped by Amber, I couldn't stop myself from cementing

'Strong slap honey, have you been working out?' I smiled then she slapped my left side. I laughed and said 'I think your right hand is stronger and you should work on your left just in case you want to that to anyone else.' They looked at me like I was crazy then Julie asked me.

'Don't you realise what we are doing to you?

'Yeah, and your point is?' I looked at her and saw she didn't like what she was doing. 'It's not like you haven't done this before…' I continued. Amber slapped me again and suddenly went to her bag and took out ginormous scissors. I looked a then and raised my eyebrow at Amber, 'What are you going to cut of my tongue or something?' I asked. Amber shook her head smiled and answered.

'Well first I am going to cut your hair then I am going to cut you.' She smiled and started to cut my hair. I stared blankly at the floor. I watched as my long, precious hair was cut. When the scissors stopped I looked at Amber. She leaned closer to my ear and whispered.

'Skank, I hate you. I was glad that your mother died that night. I wish that you have died along her too; too bad you were with him. And believe me I will tell Eric everything about that night. Did you know he was in town that night?' She asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head. 'You wouldn't Amber. You swore!' I screamed at her.

'Well guess what skank, it's the anniversary of that night and what kind of friend I would be if I didn't share it with the one you don't want the story to be known to?' then she took the scissors and started to cut my left arm.

The pain was nothing compared to the pain of that night. She moved on to my right arm after she was finished with that she moved to my legs. I felt nothing but fear. _If Eric found out about it, I am sure he'll hate me. I am the one who ruined his life after all. _Amber wasn't finished just yet. After cutting my legs and arms she slapped me over and over again. After like twenty minutes of slapping she stopped looked at her crew and left me on the bathroom floor.


End file.
